Previous vacuum distillation apparatus have been cumbersome and have involved complex sealing means to seal the vapor tube from the vacuum tube so that none of the vapor would leak to the atmosphere.
My invention provides a simplified vacuum distillation apparatus wherein the vapor tube is rotatably and sealably mounted within a vacuum tube whereby the creation of a vacuum actually enhances the sealing mechanism so that vapor cannot escape to the atmosphere nor can vacuum be lost.
Also, according to my invention, there is provided a vacuum distillation apparatus which can be replaced or easily disassembled for cleaning and/or replacement of various parts.
Thus, it is an object of my invention to provide a vacuum distillation apparatus which basically comprises a vapor tube rotatably and sealably mounted within a vacuum tube through which vapor can be distilled. It is another object of my invention to provide a vacuum distillation apparatus which is not complex and which can be easily disassembled to clean and replace worn or broken parts.